Big Time Band
by DragonsRme
Summary: Chulu :) the crew are a band but when personal photographs are leaked to the press the band must fight the media to stay together
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is...My first true slash attempt...not sure where I'm going with it but I hope it's ok :) I hope it's not boring or anything or too cheesy or just plain crap...this is also my first fic with a slight bad language thrown in there so basically I have progressed.

Oh this contains SLASH and HOMOSEXUALITY you have been warned so if your a stupid homophobic moron you can browse your way way from this and my profile and my fics. Thanks you for your time :)

I have rewritten and replotted this whole story haha...thanks to those who reviewed and I think I should make it clear this is an AU because someone got confused. Please excuse any mistakes because this was written on my kindle which has not spelling or grammar check so I will do all that when I get home in about a week and a half :)

The limousine pulled up outside the music awards ceremony. Almost instantly camera flashed lit up its sliver paint work as the chauffeur walked round to the back door and opened it.

Shielding his eyes from the sudden onslaught of lights James Kirk slipped out of the car and adjusted his suit before stepping out of the way of the door. He waved at the fans that screamed at the sight of him and turned to grin at Leonard McCoy who had also left the dark inThe man scowled at his friend before shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at the cameras. Spock emerged next still immaculate despite the long journey. He gave the Vulcan salute of greetings to the huge crowd and James was sure a few of the ladies swooned. Spock turned and offered a hand to Nyota Uhura who stepped out gracefully, never once catching her flowing red gown in her tall heels. She smiled at the cameras and linked her arm through Spock's. The couple stood to one side as Montgomery Scott bounded out and straightened his kilt grinning widely. He was closely followed by Hikaru Sulu who waved but tried not to attract much attention. To everyone's amusement the crowd of young women erupted as Pavel Chekov slid out and blushed furiously, pulling on the shash wrapped round his waist, traditional russian suit standing out against the black tuxedos. He felt less self-conscious when he remembered Scotty' s red and green kilt and Spock's smart Vulcan robes. The band grinned at each other before heading off down the red carpet occasionally stopping to sign autographs or be interviewed. Well most of them did. Leonard simply wandered down the carpet before disappearing inside as per usual. James shook his head before turning his attention back to the nice woman who wanted his autograph. Scotty had lit a cigarette that his had acquired from a fan and was stood happily watching everything with a bemused expression. Hikaru was with Pavel attempting to save him from a large group of teenage girls who had grabbed his sleeves and refused to let him go. The young Russian had reverted to pleading to them in Russian after his English appeared to fail him. Eventually Hikaru had written a handful of numbers on a piece of paper and told the girls it was Pavel's managers number and if they got through Pavel would try and get back to them. He then tossed it in the air and the two boys watched as the hoard stampeded away. Pavel nodes his thanks and stuck with Hikaru from then on. Spock and Uhura glided down the pavement gracefully, making the others feel slightly erratic and untidy. They signed autographs and allowed people to take pictures before quietly slipping inside. Soon all the band had entered the huge hall that would host the awards ceremony and taken their seats. All around them other musicians and journalists took their seats murmuring excitedly about the awards and possible winners. Tv crews set up and began filming the crowds as the lights on the stage turned on and the presenter capered on and began talking. The room hushed and listened to him bleating on before the first nominees were announced. The band sat and politely clapped and cheered for each winner until their category came up.

"And now the nominees for best young music group" the band leaned forward in their seats as the presenter opened the golden envelope agonizingly slowly.

"First off we have Birds of Prey." A Klingon heavy metal band cheered loudly. "Secondly Telepathic" an Andorian band waved at the camera's. "Thirdly Kelvin" James almost growled in frustration as the stuck up boy band smiled smugly.

"And last but not least...Enterprise!"

The band cheered before quieting to hear the winner.

"And now for the moment of truth. Will Enterprise take the award for the second year running or will Birds of Prey beach it away at the last minute? Now we find out." The presenter peeled away at the last envelope slowly grinning at the cameras.

"And the award goes to..." He re-read the piece of paper making James shift in his seat. "Goes to...Enterprise!"

The crowds went wild and cameras and lights focused on the band. They got up and walked up to the stage to receive the award. The presenter passed the trophies to James. They took it in turns to hold it before James took the microphone to give the speech they had all prepared. When they were finished they walked back to their seats to thundering applause. They sat down grinning madly although Spock simply raised an eyebrow.

The band left in high spirits. Their manager Christopher Pike met them outside and congratulated them before leading them away from the ecstatic crowds and to the limousine. They clambered in one by one with Christopher standing guard outside. He plucked a cigarette from Scotty before allowing the Scotsman inside. When they were all inside Christopher poked his head through the window.

"You did good guys. Now go home, relax, sleep whatever just be ready for the newspapers tomorrow" he banged the roof of the car and watched it zoom away down the dark streets.

Inside the car the band were celebrating.

"We did it. We did it. We did it!" James sang raising a glass of champagne above his head. Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty and Nyota joined him in his toast to 'the best band ever' whilst Spock sipped his and Leonard crossed his arms watching the younger members with a light smile. He, James and Pavel sat opposite Nyota, Spock, Scotty and Hikaru chatting and singing together. The car bounced slightly as it left the road and travelled down the hidden pathway that led to the villa. As it pulled into the driveway the band toppled out and straightened up.

"Zey hawe ripped the sleeves look" Pavel moaned looking at his shirt sleeves in the light of the moon.

"Nah that's just where Jim spilt his drink." Hikaru laughed taking a closer look at the white sleeves.

"If you hawe stained this my mama will not send you more cookies" Pavel warned Jim who through am arm round his skinny shoulders.

"It won't stain and your talking rubbish, Mama Chekov loves me" Pavel scoffed but grinned anyway. A small red light flared up in the dark and Nyota rounded on Scotty as he took a deep drag.

"Oh no. No smoking! You promised you would quit"

"Ah lass I will. I'm just celebrating the award" Nyota narrowed her eyes and glanced behind the Scot. With one deft push he toppled backwards into the pool. The splash and yell attracted the others and Jim switched on the outside light as Scotty surfaced, soggy cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Yea a cruel woman Nyota" he exclaimed trying to drag himself out of the pool

"I know" she conceded and headed away and into the villa. Laughing Jim Pavel and Hikaru followed her. Spock watched her go before bidding Scotty and Leonard good night and walking purposefully to the villa. Leonard gave a gruff laugh and helped Scotty up the pool ladder.

"She is right you know. You should quit"

"Ah no. It ain't easy you know" they sat on a bench outside listening to the sounds of a party starting and the quiet dripping of Scotty.

"Yeah I know. But it won't be doing you any good. Have you tried nicotine patches?"

"Yup I've tried everything ah can think of."

"I'm sure we can find away. Now go dry off you don't want to be sneezing all day tomorrow." Scotty smiled

"Aye but first I think Nyota needs a hug." The pianist stood up and squelched into the house. Leonard leaned back and sighed. The next few days will be very busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Band 2 rewrite

Well it's chapter two already but I don't like how it has turned out Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter will contain song lyrics and stuff like that. Once this is done we can start pushing a few bits of chulu in there :) I may or may not be aligning a few other pairings but whether they just stay hints or not will still depend on the plot :).

The next morning equalled several broken alarm clocks as their owners threw them at the wall. Spock rose almost instantly and dressed in his usual dark blue shirt and black slacks before straightening his hair and making his way to the kitchen. Judging by the state of the kitchen and rest of the house the party had been highly successful. Already knowing what state he would find his band mates in he began preparing breakfast. He put several rounds of bread in the large array of toasters and began placing cups of fruit juice on the table. Spock heard the shuffling of slippered feet as he put the kettle on to boil and turned to greet Pavel who grinned at him from under a thatch of messy hair.

"Mornin' Spock" the boy mumbled before shuffling over to the toasters. He was just in time to collect the toast from a red and gold toaster with a sickle and ... printed on it. Spock as usual raised an eyebrow at their personalised toasters.

"Good morning Pavel I trust you slept well" he replied as the boy grabbed a jar of honey and coated the dark bread with it.

"Like a log" he replied moving to sit at the table. "Thanks" Spock pondered the phrase 'like a log' as the sound of more arrivals met his sensitive ears. Jim entered the kitchen with Scotty, both of whom were clutching their heads and moaning. Pavel, now properly awake, hurried to close the blinds as the two hungover men dumped themselves at the table. Scotty laid his head on his arms and groaned loudly. The kettle chose that moment to whistle dutifully making both men cringe. Spock calmly swapped the two cups of coffee with herbal tea and placed them before the men who thanked him before sipping at their drinks. Pavel made them toast from a tartan toaster and one that had ladies on that he attempted to ignore. All four looked round as Leonard marched into the kitchen fully dressed in a casual navy blue shirt and deep black jeans. He grinned at the sight of Jim and Scotty still blearily holding their heads and turned to Pavel.

"Pav Hikaru needs tea, coffee and a good bucket of cold water stat." He younger boy grinned mischievously and grabbed his tools before jogging out of the room.

"How is he not hungover? He drank himself and Scotty under the table last night!" Jim complained watching him go.

"Maybe it is because Pavel is younger you. It has been proven that younger humans are less prone to hangovers." Spock reasoned as his own plain silver toaster popped his toast up with a robotic ping. He took the toast and paused as a loud curse echoed through out house.

"Hikaru's up" Leonard said simply as Nyota wandered in.

"Ok why is there a big puddle of water seeping out from under Hikaru's door?" She asked grabbing a plate of toast from Spock with a smile. She leaned on the counter eating.

"So the crowds ate up me and Spock last night! Who am I pairing with next?"

"I still do not understand why you insist on letting the media believe that you 'date' us all" Spock stated buttering his own toast.

"It's fun and keeps them from putting that bitch from Birds of Prey on the front covers. I especially enjoy their faces when I tell them we are not dating. It's like I just kicked a puppy the way they see their headlines spinning away from them"

"Well that's just evil!" Leonard said but he was smirking.

"Heads up" she said pointing out of the door with her toast. Hikaru dripped into the kitchen glaring at Leonard. If looks could kill Leonard would be no more than a small pile of ash.

"You..." He growled holding his arms away from his side as the water collected by his feet.

"I did tell you to get up three times Hikaru. Then I threatened you and you ignored me. This is the result"

"It's gonna take weeks for my room to dry out!" The drummer exclaimed spinning as Pavel entered the kitchen again.

"As for you!" He yelled giving Chase. Pavel screamed and ran from the soaked man.

"Quiet!" Jim moaned and was seconded by Scotty.

"Oh shut up" Leonard grumbled handing them both a hangover pill. "I stocked up before the ceremony" he explained as the two men downed the pill and grinned

"Ah don't care what anyone says Leonard McCoy. You are a God sent" Scotty exclaimed as the pill took affect, numbing the pounding in his head. The phone rang next to Nyota and she answered it, tucking the receiver under her chin.

"Uh huh... Yeah... Right... No... Ok...Yes ok...very! About half an hour? Right bye." She hung up and ignored their inquiring looks. She looked up from her toast and pretended to remember "oh yeah you all have like 20 minutes to get dressed before Pike gets here and hauls your asses to the tv studio whether your dressed or not. His words not mine" she grinned as Scotty and Jim rushed from the room before sauntering after them calling to Hikaru and Pavel as she went. Their background shouting stopped before restarting as they began arguing again.

"Anyone would think they hated each other" Leonard remarked listening to them whilst sipping his coffee.

"I fail to see why they argue so much if they are such close friends" Spock stated as he ate

"It's because they are friends Spock. It's hard to explain but they don't fight more like tease and trade insults." Spock nodded thinking.

"Like we argue then?" He asked making Leonard choke on his coffee.

"Not quite. I actually fight you because your a logical computer with no feelings. They do it for fun" Spock tilted his head slightly

"I am always of the opinion that you get some enjoyment your of your insults to me" Leonard gaped at him

"It's not the same" he insisted grumpily storming from the room. Spock watched him go with a raised eyebrow. His moods were truly fascinating.

Pike pulled up in the large car and honked the horn. As if on que the group exited the house together and made their way over to the car. As the others climbed in Jim leaned in the driver's window

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" He asked casually

"Get in Kirk" Pike told him winding up the window. When they were all seated Pike turned the car around and began the journey to the studio.

"Right guys this is an interview about the award and your next album. Leonard Spock no fighting this is live tv. Mind your language too. Don't give anything away about the new material but Pavel you can give a brief description of the album type. Inspiration and all that. Hikaru don't hide like last time and try to answer the questions when you can. Jim take lead but not too much and this time don't call the interviewer a stupid prick even if he does try to bait you. Nyota just please play nice and Monty...No smoking no swearing no drinking and no innuendos ok?" A chorus of ayes answered him and he smiled a little.

"I though if they ask you maybe you should perform Hypnotised? That one was quiet popular in the last album. Oh and read this fan mail maybe you can do something for it"

"Len and Pav? Yeah they haven't done much performing on tv" Jim agreed on their behalf taking the letter and reading it out loud.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce our special guests for today's show... Enterprise!" Loud music played as the band were ushered through the archway and over to the seats were the show host sat. Almost automatically they assumed their tv personalities. It had been Spock's suggestion that they exaggerated certain qualities when on tv or within the public eye, that way they could have a little bit more privacy even when the circumstances called for probing into their private lives. Everyone had agreed and spent a highly amusing, for the humans, night deciding on their exaggerations. Jim practically swaggered to his seat closest to the host whilst Leonard scowled at the bright lights and slunk onto a sofa in the middle. He made himself look broody even though he rather enjoyed the fact a few women were screaming his name. Spock walked like a little toy soldier and seated himself primly in an armchair between Jim and Leonard. Nyota had strode confidently on stage with a no nonsense air. She made it perfectly clear that the host would ask her questions only with her permission. As usual Hikaru and Pavel had entered together with Hikaru looking vaguely uncomfortable and Pavel looking round excitedly. The shy talent and puppy like youngster took the remaining seats and the show began. The host talked to them about the award and Jim answered confidently with Spock occasionally interjecting to keep him on track.

"But what about your last album, ? It was definitely an outlet of some type but for who?" Jim glanced at Pavel who accepted the invitation to speak

"Vell it isn't a specific outlet for any of us. It came more as ah...vhat is ze vord?... collaboration between circumstance and emotion. It iz saying goodbye to ze past and hello to ze future. Get it out of ze system you know?" The host nodded uncertain if he had just been answered or made to think he had. He searched momentarily for solid ground and gained help through his earphone.

"And now ladies and gentlemen you have been sending in questions for us to ask Enterprise. And first up is Karl from Edinburgh for Montgomery. He says

Do you ever miss Scotland? I always miss it even if I am away for a weekend!" Scotty smiled and leaned back in his chair

"Oh aye Karl but I can travel back home anytime ah want. Within reason obviously and sometimes the guys come with me."

"And now to James from Cathleen from New Jersey.

Jim, do you ever get overwhelmed by all the attention from women?" Jim laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think I ever have been to be honest. Sometimes I have to take another route to get somewhere to avoid them all but it's never scary or overwhelming" the host raised his eyebrows "we have time for one more and this one is for Leonard from Joanna in Georgia.

Hello daddy, uncle Jim told me that you would be on tv today. Thank you for the puppy I called him Lenny so I always have one of you. I miss you. Love Joanna.

Well wasn't that sweet?"

Leonard looked slightly teary but still spoke with as strong a voice as the others.

"Hey honey. I miss you too but I'm gonna come see you for your birthday I promise. I'm glad you like the puppy. I love you" the crowd cooed and awwed at the bassist who scowled deeply, realising he had allowed another side of him show through.

The presenter smiled and turned to the audience

"I have a question for Pavel" Pavel tilted his head in surprise.

"In the most recent album you surprised everyone by finally singing in a leading position and one thing we all noticed was, and I hope you don't mind me saying, your accent seemed to disappear. How come?"

"To be honest I don't know. None of us do but Spock thinks it is because I get so caught up in ze music zat my pronunciation changes. I thought I sang like I speak so vhen ve listened to it ve vere all shocked." The presenter nodded and turned to the audience

"Now who wants a song?" The crowd cheered enthusiastically and the band pretended to be shocked and flattered. They rose from the various chairs and made their way over to the stage already set up with their instruments. Jim walked to the Mic and picked up his guitar

"We would like to dedicate this song to Rachel from Wigan England. We hope you feel better soon and the hospital food isn't too bad." The crowd cheered as everyone picked up their instruments and Pavel was dragged by Hikaru and Jim to the front to stand next to Leonard, he scowled and pretended to sulk as Hikaru ran back to tap out the beat on his drums. Almost instantly Spock, Jim and Leonard joined in with their guitars, Scotty readied himself over the keyboard and Nyota swayed to the beat, tambourine tapping on her hip. Pavel only had his voice so he took the microphone from it's stand as Leonard began to sing.

"I..I..I feel like I've been here once before

You threw my bags out threw the door and in the road

I..I..I came home to find them on the floor

And as the rain began to pour I got cold"

Pavel closed his eyes as he took over

"And I tried to compromise

But you kept telling all these lies

Now I don't get to say my last goodbyes"

Everything paused for a nanosecond before Leonard began the chorus

"Good bye to you been wasting all my time

Your no longer mine

And now you've left me I can't seem

to get you off my mind

That's when I realised

You had me Hypnotised

(You had me Hypnotised)"

Hikaru beat out a drum beat before Pavel resumed singing

"Why am I now living on my own?

She keeps inviting people home

All the time

Why am I still paying for her phone

When all the luxury she owns

Should be mine?" Leonard began swaying slightly as he sang

"And I start to wonder why

You stroke me off when I say hi

You treat me so badly 'spite how hard I try" Pavel took over tapping his foot and nodding his head.

"Good bye to you been wasting all my time

Your no longer mine

And know you've left me I can't seem

to get you off my mind

That's when I realised

You had me Hypnotised

(You had me Hypnotised)"

They began alternating lines starting with Leonard

"Girl you can't hold me back no more!"

"Your not even worth me writing lyrics for"

"We had something good together"

"Now you think your really clever"

"To throw me out in awful weather" they leaned together as their voices mingled

"How do I forget you now?"

Nyota pulled out a harmonica and took a solo against Hikaru's rhythm.

"I can't get you off my mind

"That's when I realised

You had me Hypnotised

(Had me Hypnotised)" the two men sang together

Pavel sang higher than Leonard as the older man harmonised to the lyrics

"Good bye to you been WASTING all my time

Your no longer mine

Now you've left me I can't seem

To get you off my mind

That's when I realised

you had me Hypnotii..I.I.I.I.I. " they finished with chords and the audience went wild.

They waved as the host said good bye to the cameras and they choruses goodbye together still waving.

"AND CUT!" Someone off stage shouted and the band laughed and hugged before Pike sent them off to sign autographs.

"Ow!" Jim exclaimed holding his hand over the ear that Leonard had slapped.

"That's for the whole Joanna thing!"

"Aw come on bones she was thrilled when I told her. It was a chance for you to communicate even if it's not face to face." Leonard relented slightly but still scowled.

"At least tell me first so I don't look like a fish as a stranger reads put a message from my daughter ok?"

"Yeah ok" Jim surrendered throwing his arm round McCoy' s shoulders. "Besides how cool will she be when the best band in the universe plays at her birthday party? I'm sure Pav can cook up some songs specially!" Leonard considered the proposition before nodding.

"Sounds good. But no flirting with the other kids mothers!"

"I'm not an idiot" Jim argued

"Prove it" Leonard said shrugging off the arm and walking into the house. Jim watched him go before hunting down Pavel to put his party plans into action. He knew they would have a month before the kids party and they would need songs. He found Pavel with Hikaru (big surprise). He was scribbling on one of his numerous notepads whilst Hikaru tapped out a beat on the bedroom furniture.

"Pav?" Jim asked from the door way. The Russian looked up

"Da?"

"Your busy?"

"Nyet just jotting...Karu will you stop that racket?" The Asian man just smirked and banged on the desk harder.

"You child"

"You love it really"

"Anyway..." Jim Interrupted the impending argument "i was thinking we all throw a party for Len's kids party but we need partyish songs. Reckon you can help?" Pavel though for a second

"Da I think I can. Karu can you play that beat again?" Jim nodded as Hikaru tapped the beat put and Pavel began humming. They were both on board. Nyota was even easier to convince. She excitedly began planning everything from their clothing to various birthday presents.

A few weeks later Jim asked Pavel about the songs and was presented with a folder full of lyrics. He grinned and sat down and read through them.

"So how does this one go?" He asked holding up one

"I wanna be a billionaire

So so bad

Buy all of the things I never had.." Pavel sang and Jim nodded his approval.

"Sound good what about this one?"

"That's one for Nyota to sing but I goes like this

Change change your life

Take it all

You gotta use it

to become

what you always are"

"This one?" Pavel looked embarrassed.

"Ah zat von I vas thinking about kids Zen I though balloons! Where do zey make zem? It's basically a list of things made in place it's a catchy tune though but not the kind ve would released on album...there are quite a few odd ones. Fun to write though?"

"I like the balloons one. Where are the other ones?" Pavel shifted through the papers and handed him a small pile

"Where do they make balloons? Fibber island, Four of two? Pav these are great for kids! They are only seven you know!" Jim slapped the boy on the back as he grinned. Now let's see how they sound!"

Leonard had laughed when he read some of the lyrics.

"I'm gonna get you checked out at some point kid" he told Pavel with a laugh. Spock however was dubious.

"These are very illogical lyrics." Jim laughed at him

"Don't worry we won't make you sing them Spock just play the music. Trust me the kids will love them" Pavel handed out the music sheets for one of the songs.

"'ve vill start vith zis one. Jim your leading with Nyota and Len. The main instrument is the keyboard so Scotty that's you. Try setting it on music box organ because it iz a jaunty song." There was a few minutes were everyone played their sections.

"Ready? Scotty play ze intro please."

Scotty nodded and began playing a simple tune

"Nyet try it just as music box" the pianist changed the setting and re played the piece.

"Da zat iz it. Now on the fifth chord sing. But make your woices robotic!"

They tried again

"In a future time

Children will work together

To build a giant cyborg!" Pavel clapped as they continued, his song becoming real music always excited him, especially when it worked.

"Robot parade

Robot parade

Wave the flag that the robots made

Robot parade

Robot parade

Robots obey what the children say!"

Scotty continued playing the music as Pavel waved the singers quiet and told them to wait for the next verse until he counted them in. The tune was slow but happy and the three watched Pavel as he counted them in.

"There's electric cars

And electric planes

Here comes a Robot with electric brains!

Robot parade

Robot parade

Wave the flag that the robots made

Robot parade

Robot parade

Robots obey what the children say!"

The singing finished and Scotty continued the music solo and drew it to a close. Pavel cheered happily but then instantly frowned.

"Ve all need to sing! Ewen you Spock ve need all woices inwolved. Scotty iz ze onlyvone who can be excused because he needs to concentrate on ze rhythms. Let's try again!" Everyone nodded, some smiling at Pavel's enthusiasm.

They took it from the top and when they finished Pavel was happy but still not finished.

"Vait zer" he instructed before running off. The others looked at each other in bemusement. Never had they sang such songs before. Pavel rushed back into the room with several devices. He clipped them over the microphones.

"Voice changers?" Spock queried watching the songwrite closely.

"Da vatch zis" he turned the Mic on again and repeated what he had said. His voice came out sounding electronic. He beamed at everyone before flicking the recording switch. They resang the song before playing it back. Their voices were funny and robotic without losing the tune or their independent pitches. Leonard grinned

"Good job kid. What's the next one called?"

"Ze house at ze to of ze tree. It is von for you to sing Leonard!"


	3. Chapter 3

Band 3

Well home...the chulu is arriving so be prepared. Got my GCSE results...fantastic and got me into my college of choice :D

"Spock truth or dare" Spock watched his giggly band mate wearily. He was unsure of how much alcohol Jim had consumed prior to his finding them in a close circle in the living room, but the unfocused eyes of Scotty indicated that enough time had passed for drunkenness to be the new course of the day.

"Jim I have no desire to take part in your game."

"Ah come on Spock-o truth or dare?" Spock surrendered to the inevitable and sat cross-legged on the floor next to Leonard and Nyota.

"Truth" Jim grinned at the others who smiled sloppily back.

"Is it true...true that Vulcans hate water?" Jim asked waving his bottle of beer in Spock's general direction.

"Nah Jimmy ya don't ask stuff like that" Leonard argued "you ask things that are all personal an stuff. Spock" he addressed the Vulcan "have you ever felt 'emotionally compromised' because of someone?" Even possibly drunk the Georgian man could ask cunning questions. Spock hesitated feeling everyone's eyes on him. He closed his eyes momentarily

"Yes" Leonard nodded, seemingly satisfied and turned to Jim

"See that's how you ask!"

"Right can I try again?" Leonard nodded and Jim looked wobbly around the circle

"Hikaru truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"You gay or what? I mean you don't seem to dig anyone!" Hikaru blushed furiously and mumbled at the floor

"Vhat?" Asked Pavel who then leaned closer to the man. Hikaru turned and whispered into Pavel's ear and everyone else leaned forward curiously as the Russian' s eyes widened.

"Hikaru doesn't know. He is scared of judgment"

"Judgment?…we won't judge…nowt wrong with gays…nothing wrong with bein' straight either…or asexual…asexual?…yeah when you don't dig anyone…oh…any' s fine in my books…" the others yelled in support. Pavel and Nyota flung arms round Hikaru who just looked at the floor smiling slightly.

"Is it my turn?" He asked "Pavel truth or dare?"

"Vhy break the pattern? Truth."

"Why are you scared of women?" Pavel laughed

"Nyet I'm not scared I just don't like ze way they grab and scream" Scotty seemed to agree as he shouted "here here" and waved his bottle of scotch in the air.

"Nyota truth or dare?" Nyota grinned wickedly

"Dare"

"Aww! I dare you to...try and drink Scotty scotch!" Nyota looked horrified before standing up and walking round the circle to stand behind the inebriated Scotsman. He turned to look at her and she pointed to Jim.

"He's gonna take your scotch" she told him in a confidential whisper. Scotty glared at Jim, slamming the bottle onto the carpet and raising his fists

"Mah scotch laddie mine!" He yelled as Nyota took a quick swig from the bottle wincing at the taste. She ran back to her spot and called over to Scotty

"Don't worry he won't anymore" Scotty grinned and picked up his bottle.

"Wery vell done" said Pavel clearly impressed

"Thanks. Len truth or dare?"

"Dare" Nyota wasted no time

"Kiss Jim."

"What?!" Leonard exclaimed back-peddling away from Jim.

"You heard kiss him" both men looked horrified but Nyota was insistent. Sullenly they leaned over and Leonard pecked Jim hurriedly on the cheek. Nyota considered it before shrugging

"I'll take it" Leonard glared at her before addressing Scotty

"Scotty truth or dare?"

"Wha? Dare" Leonard grinned at Nyota

"I dare you to kiss Nyota!" Scotty blinked rapidly before leaning over to Leonard

"But Lenny...the lass would kill me!" He whispered so quietly everyone could hear him.

"No she won't." Scotty looked uncertain but obediently made his way slowly over to the woman. He looked at her before pressing his lips clumsily to hers. He then attempted to run away from her but tripped whilst she wiped her mouth and grinned at Pavel

"I think that counts as two of your dares" she laughed. They waited until Scotty was sat up again in his spot before prompting him to continue the game.

"Oh uh Jim truth or..or..."

"Dare?"

"Aye dare!"

"Truth"

"How many girls have you had?" Jim at least had the decency to blush

"Lost count" he admitted. Nyota shook her head at him in mock disgust.

"I'm out of wodka!" Pavel suddenly exclaimed in horror. Hikaru gasped sarcastically before prodding him.

"Well go get more instead of mourning over a bottle"

"Da good idea but I need help. Zey are on top shelf and I can no reach" Hikaru grumbled but allowed himself to be pulled up and followed the Russian out of the door.

The moment they were gone Nyota leaned in secretly

"Anyone else think they would be really seriously cute together?" The men looked back at her blankly

"Pavel and Hikaru. Together. In a relationship" she said each word slowly as if speaking to idiots.

"Oh! Actually, thinking about it they would be. What do you suggest?" Jim asked suddenly very excited

"Are you suggesting creating a relationship status between Pavel and Hikaru using devious means?" Spock inquired looking disapproving.

"Yes and you cannot say a word!" Leonard told him sternly.

"Very well but I will not be apart of any schemes for this plot" they allowed Spock his wish and set about planning.

"I think first things first is to get them drunk. Like proper stinking drunk and then we can, ahem, experiment with them" Nyota had an odd twinkle in her eye that set the four men on edge. They all turned to watch as the two innocent victims 're entered the room a bottle of vodka between them. Hikaru looked back at them curiously

"What?"

* * *

"Well I wasn't expecting that!"

"What do we do now?"

"I believe it would be unwise to awaken them. Leaving them in here for the remainder of the night would be a logical option"

"Well duh I'm not explaining that to them you stupid computer"

"Quit it you two and help me and Nyota get Scotty back to his room."

The door creaked shut leaving the room empty apart from a dozen empty bottles and a shadowed lump in the centre of the carpet. Hikaru stretched in his sleep pulling the slumbering body of Pavel closer to his chest. The door creaked open again as two figures snuck inside and draped a blanket over the sleeping men. One put a hand to her mouth to stop a coo from escaping as the other carefully lifted their heads and slipped a pillow beneath them. Pavel shifted slightly and Hikaru tightened his grip, burying his head in Pavel's thick hair. The two figures tiptoed back and flicked the light switch lowering the room into darkness. A sudden flash of light illuminated the scene for a second.

"Nyota!"

"Shh it's not blackmail just proof that stage 1 is complete"

"Stage 1? I'm not liking the sound of this"

"Oh come one Len they will thank us on the end"

"They better had do or this is the last time I take part in your plans"

"They will. Trust me"


End file.
